Molded plastic ferrules for use in connectors for optical fibers are known which have a very small diameter bore therethrough through which an end portion of an optical fiber is inserted and secured to terminate the optical fiber so that the fiber may be optically interconnected to another optical fiber or to an optoelectric device such as a light-emitting diode or a light-receiving device. For acceptable optical interconnection of two optical fibers, the fibers must be precisely aligned to minimize loss of transmitted light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,121 dicloses a resilient ferrule which is designed to center the optical fiber therewithin so that the fiber is aligned with a mating optical fiber when the ferrule is aligned with a comparable ferrule in an appropriate fiber optic connector. Such optical fibers may have a diameter as small as 0.005 inches and even smaller.
Therefore, it is desired to mold such a resilient plastic ferrule with a bore in its forward nose portion having a diameter such as just larger than 0.005 inches where the bore is supercentered within the ferrule, that is, where the axis of the bore is coaxial with the axis of the ferrule, or less than 0.00005 inches therefrom.